Un beso, una historia y un veela?
by Palo-Darksly
Summary: Postvoldy6ºto:Podrá Harry cambiar su opinion de Draco ahora que sabe que él es un veela? posesivismo y locura en este fic! 6 chap UP! HE VUELTO!
1. Un día normal?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo demas es propiedad de J.K Rowling…a menos que vaya yo y la mate con un _Avada…muajajajaja xDDD_**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Este fan fic es Slash… asi que si no te gusta--- LARGATE! ¬¬….**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco , RonxBlaise y todas las que se me ocurran en el proceso nn**

**NA: es mi primer historia…no me maten! La historia se ubica durante el sexto año de Harry..no hay espoilers de HBP , y Harry ya ha matado a Voldemort.**

**Sin mas……**

**Un beso, una historia y…..un veela?**

**Capítulo 1: Un día normal…?**

**La mañana asoma por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, se levanta con un pequeño bostezo seguido de un…**

**-DIABLOS! ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE!-Grita desesperadamente. "_Esto no me puede pasar a mi…"_ piensa mientras se peina con una mano y trata de subirse los pantalones con la otra. No puede creer como su puñetero despertador no lo haya despertado, como siempre, a las 6:30 a.m (NA: las clases comienzan a las ocho y supuse que él llegaría temprano) y como hoy, todo le parece que esta al revez.**

**Y no se equivoca.**

**A penas logra salir de su habitación,cuando se choca con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, que también estaba corriendo apurada.**

**-Diablos, Hermione! Podrías no matarme!- dice perdiendo los estribos. Ella nisiquiera lo mira, pero corre para salir de la sala común, seguido por Harry, mientras le dice:**

**-Perdona, pero hoy parece que todos nos hemos quedado dormidos- dice preocupada- ya nisiquiera tiempo hay para desayunar y llegaremos tarde a….-mira su horario horrorizada.**

**-Qué, Herm?- le pregunta él extrañado**

**-Oh, no…-sólo dice y le muestra el horario.**

**-Pociones?!-Harry grita escandalizado- Corramos!- y corren todo lo rapido que pueden…. Hasta que llegan la puerta y ven a su "amado" profesor Severus Snape.**

**-Señorita Granger, me sorprende de usted su impuntualidad; no será que acaso se ha quedado dormida estudiando?-risas se escuchan adentro de la sala y Hermione solo atina a sonrojarse- Y usted, Señor Potter, ya me es familiar su falta de coordinación. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, a cada uno- Harry lo mira fulminantemente y Snape solo hace una sonrisa sarcástica- ahora, entren! Antes de que se acabe mi paciencia.**

**Derrotados y humillados, entran al salon, escuchando risas y se sientan en un primer banco, atrás de su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasly que les dice:**

**-Lo siento, chicos, creí que ustedes habían llegado temprano**

**-No importa Ron-le contesta Harry**

**-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- se oye la voz del profesor de pociones- Señor Weasly, si sería tan amable de prestar atención a la clase- El pelirrojo lo mira con furia pero se controla y no dice nada- ahora, en el día de hoy veremos la Poción Imperial…alguien podría decime para que nos es de utilidad esta pocion?- Snape mira a todos y solo ve que, como siempre, Hermione es la única levantando la mano. Suspira- Si, Señorita Granger?**

**-La Poción Imperial sirve para volverse invisible y leer los pensamientos durante una hora- responde la castaña firme y segura.**

**-Bien, esta poción debe hacerse con extremo cuidado y dado que el Director me ha pedido que los separe por parejas hasta el fin de año- todo el alumnado comenzó a protestar- Silencio! Se pondrán como yo les diga.**

**Ron-Blaise**

**Hermione-Pansy**

**Harry-Draco**

**Seamus-Dean**

**Theodore-Neville**

**(y blah blah etc etc..pero no me da gana de seguir ¬¬…)**

**-Y ahora, A trabajar!- dijo Snape. Harry toma sus cosas y se mueve al banco de Draco Malfoy, que lo espera con una sonrisa petulante**

**-Divertido, Potter?- le dijo sarcásticamente.**

**-Cállate, hurón- le respondió el moreno fastidiado- sólo pongámonos a trabajar.**

**-Trabajar, contigo cara-rajada? Ni en tu sueños-le responde el rubio alzando una ceja- Tú buscaras los ingredientes, y yo haré el resto.**

**-Oh, gracias Malfoy, me ahorras un gran trabajo- dice Potter sarcásticamente**

**-Cállate, que después tú serás el que tenga un uno en la materia- dice burlonamente- ahora, ve y busca los ingredientes, que me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo.**

**-Petulante rubio ególatra- dice enojado Harry mientras va a buscar los ingredientes. En ese momento se encuentra con Ron.**

**-Hola Ron, como te está llendo?- le pregunta Harry mientras busca la piel de salamandra.**

**-Hola compañero, pues aunque no lo creas, Zabinni me esta tratando bastante bien y no me ha insultado en todo este tiempo- le responde Ron- y tú?**

**-Fatal, el hurón no me deja en paz-dice fastidiado soltando un bufido- menos mal que falta poco para que termine la hora…**

**-Si, bueno Harry nos vemos luego, adios- y Ron se va con sus ingredientes. El otro también vuelve y le entega los ingredientes a Malfoy.**

**-Toma, Malfoy- le dice resignado- ahora prepara la poción.**

**-No me des ordenes cara-rajada que hago la poción solo para que Snape no me ponga un uno- le dice el rubio agarrando los ingredientes y mezclandolos cuidadosamente- ahora no me molestes.**

**-Ya- responde Harry aburrido, cansado de discutir.**

_**-----------------------------O.O------------------------------------------------------------**_

**-Hola compañero-dice Ron apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry y junto a él y Hermione, caminan hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia- lo has pasado terrible, no?**

**-Si, Harry, te he visto terriblemente irritado durante la clase- le dice la chica.**

**-Y si, que querian? Tengo que trabajar con el huroncito egolatra durante todo el año- dice frustrado- hoy es el peor dia de mi vida**

**-Ya, Harry, no te alteres- le dice la castaña tranquilamente- no puede pasar algo peor…**

**Pero como se equivocaba Hermione.**

**De pronto se escucha la voz del director Dumbledore diciendo:**

**-Por favor, todos los alumnos diríjanse al Gran Salón, tengo un anuncio importante que darles.**

**El Trío de Oro se mira y en sus miradas solo se puede leer "_problemas"._ **

**-----------------------------Fin capítulo-----------------------------------**

**NA: bueno..al fin terminé el primer capñitulo…realmente no es lo que esperaba, porque pensé que usaría el romance de entrada, pero me gusta.**

**Tomatazos, aplausos o comentarios son totalmente recibidos…. Creo que es un poco corto, asi que si lo quieren mas largo, solo tienen que pedirlo… el próximo capítulo, si me dejan reviews, será:**

"**_La noticia de Dumbledore"_**

**Suspenso? Chan chan O.O….**

**Sin mas…**

**Saludos, su servidora**

**Palo-Darksly**


	2. La noticia de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos lo demas es propiedad de J.K Rowling…porque sino yo cambiaria un par de cosas xDDD**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, relacion chico/chico…si no te gusta…FUERA DE AQUÍ! . **

**Parejas: HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise y todas las que se me ocurran en el camino nn**

**NA: Este es mi primer fic..no me maten! . no hay espoilers de HBP y harry ya mato a Tom-chucho-Voldy.**

**Sin mas…**

**Un beso, una historia y… un veela?**

**Capítulo 2: "La noticia de Dumbledore"**

**_De pronto se escucha la voz del director diciendo:_**

_**-Por favor, todos los alumnos diríjanse al Gran Salón, tengo un anuncio importante que darles.**_

_**El Trío de Oro se mira y en sus miradas solo se puede ver "problemas".**_

**Todos los alumnos van llegando al Gran Salón mientras cuchichean animadamente sobre la noticia del director… que querrá esta vez el viejo?**

**En ese momento, entra Dumbledore al Salón.**

**-Bienvenidos, alumnos. He interrumpido el corriente de sus clases para informarles una gran noticia- sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia y ya todos sabían que eso solo significaba una cosa- En una deliberación con sus profesores y yo, hemos decido que se llevará a cabo un pequeño juego, por asi decirlo.-todos ven al director con una mirada horrorizada, Dumbledore era capaz de cualquier cosa!- A fin de unir mas a las casas, durante todo el año (NA: Digamos que este discurso es recien por octubre, dado que las clases alla comienzan en septiembre) Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff por un lado, y Gryffindor y Slytherin por el otro, compartirán sus habitaciones con sus otros compañeros de casa- los pupilos no se hicieron esperar y abuchearon al director o simplemente mirando indignados y soltando bufidos.**

**Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban boquiabiertos. Tenían que pasar todo el año con los Slyths!? Era algo imposible!**

**-No puede ser, a Dumbledore ya se le salió el último tornillo que tenía!- exclamó Ron frustrado**

**-Ron!-reprobó Hermione**

**-Tiene razón, Herm, déjalo- le dijo Harry, pero éste todavía no podía creer lo que su director había dicho. "_Ughh…tendremos que estar con los Slyths todo el año… si es que no nos matamos a piñas en el intento" _pensó. Y su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a su némesis, Draco Malfoy, que también estaba indignado. "_Ese viejo chocho ya está mas loco que antes! Y yo pensé que nada podría ser peor... esto lo sabrá Padre". _Draco cruzó su mirada con el Gry de puro odio y fue recibida por otra de la misma intensidad. "_Encima tendré que soportan al cara-rajada…moriré"_**

**En ese momento de "odio mutuo", los interrumpe Dumbledore cuando sigue hablando:**

**-Silencio, por favor!-todos se callan-mañana a la mañana estarán los listados de habitaciones. Serán 4 alumnos por habitación, dos de cada casa. En sus clases se les dará un trabajo anual, que será el 75 de las notas de este año-todos miraron enojados y horrorizados al director- y no se aceptarán los trabajos hechos por una sola persona y, créanme, sabremos si hicieron el trabajo conjunto o no- Dumbledore miró atentamente a todas las casas- sin mas, sigan disfrutando de su día y..ah!-recordó algo- su intercambio será dentro de tres días. Sigan bien- y entonces el viejo desapareció, dejando con las ganas a algunos de matarlo.(NA:yo incluida xDDD)**

**Cuando salen, el Trío de Oro y el Círculo Interior (NA: es decir Harry, Hem y Ron por un lado y Draco, Pansy y Blaise por el otro..acompañado de los gorilas xDDD) se encuentran. Y los insultos no se hacen esperar:**

**-Apártate, mugrosa sangre sucia, contaminas mi aire- dice Pansy de forma despectiva a Hermione.**

**-No llames así a Hermione, zorra rastrera- le contesta Ron furioso.**

**-Celoso, comadreja? O debería decir envidioso? Al menos Pansy sale con otros chicos..tú nisiquiera has besado a alguien, pobretón- le contesta Malfoy divertido al ver como las orejas de Ron se vuelven rojas de furia.**

**-Cállate, hurón- le dice Harry apenas pudiendo con su imperiosa necesidad de matarlo a golpes.**

**-No te metas, cara-rajada, que tú tampoco has tenido algo de que hablar…déjame recordar, la llorona de Chang (NA: ANTI-CHO! CHO FUERA QUE SE MUERA LA ZORRA! Ups….¬¬) y la pobretona de Weasly, no?- dice Blaise sobrándolo.**

**-Ya, chicos, ignórenlos, mejor vámonos- dice Hermione agarrando las túnicas de Harry y Ron y llendo los tres a su Sala Común. **

**-Bueno, bueno… asi que el viejo loco quiere una unión de casas, no?-dice Blaise burlonamente- que idea mas alocada…nunca podrá ser.**

**-Tienes razón, Blaise, creo que Dumby ya está fuera de si-se rió Pansy**

**-Pero por otro lado, esto tiene sus ventajas, no?-dice Draco enigmáticamente, para que los gori..ejem, digo Crabble y Goyle no entiendan lo que estaban diciendo(NA: A esos gorilas todavía los pongo por bondad…y eso que soy MUY buena).**

**-Si,ahora tendré mas tiempo para ver al lobito-dice Blaise con ojos brillantes.**

**-Y yo, para ver a mi gatita-dice Pansy emocionada(NA: Pansy es lesbiana, aclaración)**

**-Agh…ustedes dos, como les pueden gustar semejantes Gryffindors?- dice Draco asqueado**

**-Jaja..y tu?-le dice Blaise en el oído para que sólo lo escucharan Pansy y Draco- tu tienes tu linda fascinación con un Gry muyyy especial, si mas no recuerdo…**

**-Claro, Blaise-le responde Draco con su típico orgullo Malfoy- MI Gry, por lo menos, es mas digno que el de ustedes…**

**-Un Sly, y mas tú, defendiendo a un Gry, como él..es algo que no se ve todos los días-dice Pansy sabiamente**

**-Ya, Pansy, igualmente creo que este año será muy interesante….- dice Draco. Y así, los tres amigos y los dos "guardaespaldas" se van a su Sala Común.**

**En la jaula de los leones, ejem… quiero decir, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor….(NA: Sly for ever!)**

**-Aghh…esos Slys me desesperan!- dice Ron al entrar al cuarto de los chicos.**

**-Si, tienes razón, Ron, son insufribles-dice Harry agarrando su libro de Transformaciones. En ese momento entra Hermione sin tocar la puerta, diciendo:**

**-Oigan, chicos, debemos apurarnos, que sólo faltan 10 minutos para llegar a la clase!**

**-Ya vamos, Herm, además…la próxima podrías tocar la puerta? Me molesta que no toques-dice Ron un poco molesto agarrando también sus cosas y saliendo de su cuarto.**

**-Pues perdona, Oh-señor-privacidad, si entre sin tocar, la próxima vez tocaré- dice enfada Hermione y sin mas corre y sale de la Sala Común.**

**-Compañero…esta vez la cagaste-dice Harry saliendo con Ron del lugar y caminando hacia el aula de Transformaciones.**

**-Si, lo sé..es que de verdad, me molesta que no toquen!-dice el pelirrojo exasperado- nunca en la Madriguera tengo privacidad, siempre todos entran y salen y no les importa si uno esta sin ropa o no…quiero aprovechar que tengo un cuarto para mí solo, o bien, contigo y los demás.**

**-Te entiendo, Ron, ya después, si le explicas lo mismo a Hermione, ella entenderá, pero me parece que fuiste un poco brusco al decírselo-le comenta Harry**

**-Si, tienes razón, compañero- y entran al aula de Transfo y se sientan juntos, bajo la furiosa mirada que Hermione le da a Ron.**

**En ese momento entra McGonagall.**

**-Buenas tardes, alumnos, como ya saben, el director ha pedido que en todas las clases haya un trabajo anual compartido con las otras casas. Ahora los separaré por parejas para que empiecen a trabajar. El trabajo que tendrán que hacer se repartirá en tres partes. La primera la tendrán que entregar a fines de noviembre y consiste en describir la transformación de una silla a una tetera y redactar, en no menos de 31 cm de largo en un pergamino, como imaginarían que deberían hacer para convertirse en animagos. Los pondré por parejas:**

**(NA:Todos los nombres que aparecen de parte de Raven son mios)**

**-Jonhatan Parker-Hermione Granger**

**-Elisa Word-Ron Weasly**

**-Ludovico Somiers-Harry Potter**

**(NA: los demas no me importan mucho, asi que de importancia, solo serán estos tres)**

**Jonhatan se dirigió rápidamente al banco de Hermione y besándole una mano, le dijo:**

**-Es un placer trabajar contigo, mi linda princesa.**

**-Este…yo…gra-gracias-dijo la castaña sonrojada.**

**En cambio, Elisa se dirigió resignada al banco de Ron y sonriéndole le dijo:**

**-Bien, mientras antes comencemos con la tortu..digo, el trabajo, antes terminaremos no?**

**-Si…a ti tampoco te gusta Transformaciones, no?- le preguntó Ron curioso.**

**-Pues, a decir verdad, no. En todas las otras materias me va muy bien, pero no sé, Transfo tiene algo…tal vez me da malaria o yo que sé, pero no me gusta- le dice Elisa con disgusto.**

**Y para terminar, Ludovico se acerca sensualmente a Harry, quién, inocentemente y sin darse cuenta de nada, le sonríe alegremente.**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Ludovico Somiers, pero puedes decirme simplemente Ludo, Harry- dice Ludovico con una sonrisa sugerente.**

**-Pues, Ludo, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien… mejor pongámonos a trabajar, no?- le pregunta Harry completamente ajeno al intento de conquista de Somiers.**

**-Si, tienes razón-le contestó Ludo acercándose mas al Gry y empezando a trabajar con él.**

**-Al fin terminamos la clase-dice Ron alegre**

**-Si, menos mal..creo que Mcgonagall nos miró feo- dice Elisa mirando fijamente a la profesora.**

**-Pero bueno, Elisa, que te parece si nos juntamos en un día de estos a seguir con el trabajo? Mientras antes lo terminemos, mejor-propuso Ron**

**-Está bien, Ron, cuando?**

**-Pues..que te parece mañana después de cenar?**

**-Genial! Dónde?**

**-Mmm..en la biblioteca estaría bien?**

**-Si! Entonces nos vemos ahí. Ok?**

**-Si, nos vemos Elisa- despidió Ron**

**-Adios- y la chica se reunió con unas amigas suyas.**

**Ron llegaba al lado de sus amigos, cuando se queda boquiabierto al ver que ese tal Parker le decía a Hermione:**

**-Mi dulce princesa, entonces nos veremos mañana después de cenar.**

**-S-si, está bien- le dice la castaña, sonrojadísima hasta la médula (NA:es decir, completamente sonrojada)**

**-para que no te olvides de mí, te regalo esta rosa roja, tan hermosa como tú, mi linda sirena- le dice Parker entregándole la rosa- nos veremos luego, mi reina- y desapareció del lugar tirándole un beso.**

**-QUE FUE ESO?- dijo Ron desorbitado olvidando su pelea con la chica.**

**-Eso fue… mi compañero de trabajo?- se preguntó a sí misma Hermione mientras intentaba sacar su sonrojo de su cara, pero en ese momento, otra cosa ocurrió que los dejó a ambos totalmente descocados (xDD):**

**Ludovico llevaba las cosas de Harry mientras éste iba adelante suyo contándole un par de cosas acerca del trabajo, pero parecía que Somiers no escuchaba lo que decía, puesto que solo estaba mirando el trasero del moreno.**

**-Y…bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana después de cenar?-le preguntó Harry tomando sus cosas de las manos del chico, mientras el otro lo miraba como si se lo estuviera comiendo.**

**-Si de acuerdo. Nos veremos entonces- dijo Ludovico tocando "por accidente" el culo de Harry. Éste, tan distraído como siempre, ni lo notó. Se acercó a sus amigos, que todavía estaban con la boca por el suelo.**

**-Hey. Hey! Que les pasa?- les preguntó Harry desconcertado al ver la cara de sus amigos.**

**-Pues, creo que te has vuelto absolutamente ciego, Harry!- le dijo Ron exaltado.**

**-Que, que he hecho?- les preguntó a su vez el moreno, sin entender nada nadita.**

**-Pues, deberías preguntar que NO ha hecho ese Somiers contigo- le contestó Hermione desaforada- mira, para dejártelo fácil, él te ha querido comer con la mirada.**

**-O.O-atinó a hacer Harry**

**-Bueno..desde ahora en adelante, te juro que si veo a ese tarado intentando algo contigo, lo mataré-dijo Ron decidido.**

**Hermione y Harry solo pudieron pensar: "_Pobre de Somiers"_**

**_Fin del Capítulo_**

**NA: bueno, he aquí mi segundo chaptersito. Realmente me gustó como quedó, me divertí mucho haciéndolo.**

**Pero bueno…**

**Quiénes serán los Grys del Círculo Interior? Muy fácil no? nn**

**Pues, no crean, estos tres Ravens se las harán complicaditas a los pobres Slys.**

**Necesito alimentación…lobita desalimentada baja calidad de escritura…necesito Reviews, Reviews.. y todos: Clava que te clava la sombrilla que te clava que te clava la sombrilla xDDD (es de la propaganda de la linea de celulares CTI)**

**Ahora sí…**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS…**

**Izayura: Pues..muchas gracias por escribirme! Creo que este chap te gustará… haber que pasará en el próximo..pues te dejaré con la duda..muajajaj xDDD**

**Mirels: Ya ves, lo hice mas largo nn. oye! No me amenazes..no quiero morir joven xDDD ohh… pobre de mi! xDDD gracias por escribir y espero q este chapter te haya gustado.**

**OlgaxTomxFelton: pues respecto a lo del veela, te prometo que hará aparición dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, aunque todavía no entrará en la parte principal…Gracias por leer y sigue poor aquí alimentándome nn **

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: gracias! Me alegra que aprueben mi forma de escribir..no muchas personas lo hacen, expeto mi maestra que me aprobo este año todo con 10 nn… ya he cambiado lo de los reviews(estuve como una hora buscando la forma de hacerlo…. . ) y ahora ya un anonimo puede escribirme nn gracias por leer y sigue comentando!**

**Besos, se despide**

**Palo-Darksly nn**


	3. Amenazas, celos y algo mas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo demás es propiedad de J.K Rowling…porque sino jamas pondría a Harry.Pooh con la pobretona de Weasly xDDD**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Este fic es Slash…relacion chico/ chico…asi que si no te gusta, te invito a retirate.. adios!**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, PansyxHermione y todas las que se me vayan ocurriendo en el camino n.n**

**NA: Este es mi primer fic..no me maten! . no hay espoilers de HBP y harry ya mato a Tom-chucho-Voldy.**

**Sin mas….**

**Un beso, una historia y…. un veela?**

**Capítulo 3: Amenazas, celos y algo más…**

Hoy es el día en el que se darán las parejas de cuartos del intercambio de las Casas. Todos están nerviosos, ya que ninguno sabe con quién le tocará y esperan que no sea lo peor que les pueda pasar.

Esto mismo sienten Harry y Ron en el momento en el que se buscan a sí mismos en las parejas de su casa y de la de Slytherin:

-Pansy Parkinson-Millicent Bullstrode

Hermione Granger-Lavender Brown

-Neville Longbottom-Sacharias Smit

Theodore Nott-Nicholas Traer

-Dean Thomas-Seamus Finnigan

Gregory Goyle- Vicent Crabble

-Blaise Zabbini-Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter- Ron Weasly

Se miran, horrorizados y lo único que sale de la boca de Ron es:

-Mierda…

Y Harry solo asiente.

Pero en la Casa de las serpientes, Pansy está dando saltitos alrededor de Goyle, gritando emocionada:

-Sip! Estoy con mi gatita, estoy con mi gatita!

Mientras que Blaise y Draco solo hacen miradas suficientes y unas pequeñas sonrisas.

-Al fin, yo estaré con mi lobito-dice Blaise.

-Y yo con mi cachorro- le contesta Draco.

Pero lo que no saben, es que no todo será tan fácil para los Sly´s…

………………………………………………………………………..

Es la cena en el Gran Comedor, y el Trío de Oro está comiendo…o mejor dicho, dos de sus integrantes deboran la comida.

-Ya párenle, ustedes dos! Parece que no han comido hace días- les dice Hermione reprobatoriamente sosteniendo un libro en sus manos- se pueden llegar a atragantar.

-Naa..eso no pasaga Hegmione-le dice Ron con comida en la boca-estagemos bien…

-Uf..hombres- y resignada, vuelve su vista a su libro. Pero lo que no saben los chicos, es que cinco personas las están mirando atentamente.

-Miren, mi gatita regañó a sus Grys. Se lo merecen, por hamburrientos- dice Pansy esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pansy…no digas nada en contra de mi lobito…además se ve adorable comiendo de esa manera!- dice Blaise mirando embelesado a su Gry.

-Opino lo mismo que Blaise- solamente dice Draco mirando con cara de suficiencia a la mesa dorada y roja.

Pero en ese momento, Pansy siente que no son los único que miran al Trío de Oro…sino, dos personas mas? Dirige su mirada, entonces, hacia donde ella siente que nacen las miradas y descubre a dos Ravens mirando, uno a Hermione, y el otro a Harry.

-Oye, Draco… me parece que tenemos compañía… - le dice la morena señalando al par de Ravenclaws.

-Esos chicos, si mas no recuerdo, son Jonhatan Parker y Ludovico Somiers-les comenta Blaise pensativo- parece que mientras Parker mira embelesado a tu gatita, Pan, Somiers se está devorando a tu cachorro, Draco.

-Lo mataré- dicen las dos serpientes mirando con furia a las dos águilas.

-Cómo se atreve siquiera a mirar a MI Gry, sólo yo puedo hacerlo y es de mi propiedad. Ahora verá lo que es competir contra un Malfoy- dice Draco furioso, pero ocultándolo tras su máscara de indiferencia.

-Pues, por mi parte, si ese Parker llega a tocarle un mínimo pelo a MI gatita, se las verá conmigo y créanme, pobre águilucha- le contesta Pansy con mirada maliciosa y completamente sádica.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que debemos separarnos. Yo le he prometido a Jonhatan hacer el trabajo con él –dice Hermione saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Pues, yo también tengo que juntarme con Elisa a terminarlo-les comenta Ron

-Y yo con Ludo- finaliza Harry

-Ah, no. TÚ no irás solo con ese tal Somiers- le advierte Ron-

-Por que no?- les pregunta Harry desconcertado

-Porque ese chico podría hacerte cualquier cosa, Harry. Y lo menos que queremos es que te pase algo- le contesta Hermione.

-Pero la otra vez solamente, según ustedes, me ha comido con la mirada. Pero nisiquiera me ha tocado- les dice el moreno mostrando impaciencia.

-No, porque en realidad, tu no te has dado cuenta de que él si te ha tocado- le responde Ron- mira, solo queremos que esta vez no vayas solo. Ya después verás.

-Ron! Has dicho algo..-empieza la castaña.

-Completamente serio- y termina el buscador. Ron solo se atiene a enrojecer sus orejas y decirles avergonzado:

-Ya, que no es para tanto…

-Entonces-dice Hermione cambiando de tema- nos veremos después de nuestros trabajos, no?

-Si-le contestan los dos.

-Ah!- se acuerda de algo la chica- Harry, cuídate por favor.

-Si, mamá-le contestá el chico sonriendo.

**Un poco mas tarde, a la salida del Gran Comedor…**

El Círculo Interior salía del lugar, dos de ellos, planeando su amenaza contra los Ravens que habían mirado a sus respectivos Grys. Por suerte, para los Sly´s, se encuentran con Somiers y Parker. Y la batalla, en ese momento, comenzó.

-Parker, Somiers- los llama Blaise. Los mencionados se acercan a ellos, completamente desconcertados.

-Que quieren, serpientes?- les pregunta Johnatan desconfiado.

-Primero, Parker, que te alejes de Hermione Granger- le responde Pansy

-Y segundo, Somiers, que tú también lo hagas de Potter- le dice Draco.

Los Ravens se miran entre ellos y acordando una respuesta, les dicen decididos:

-Nunca! Además por qué querríamos alejarnos de ellos? No era que ustedes los odiaban?

-No tenemos por qué darles explicaciones, sabelotodos- les responde Blaise

-Pues entonces, lamentamos decirles que no les haremos caso- y las dos águilas intentan irse, pero son rápidamente agarrados, uno por Crabble y otro por Goyle.

-No, querido-dice Pansy amenazadoramente señalando a Parker con la varita- tú harás lo que yo quiero. Y lo que yo quiero es que no te metas con la Granger.

-No puedo, amorcito-dice Jonhatan escupiendo las palabras- a mi me asignaron con Hermione para hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones.

-No te atrevas a llamar a Hermione por su nombre- le contesta Pansy apretando su varita contra el cuello del chico- tu nisiquiera estás a su altura, perdedor.

-Y tú si?- le contesta el águila sarcásticamente

-Si, querido, si- le responde Pansy apretando mas la varita- ahora escúchame. Tú no dirás nada de esto a nadie.

-Y cómo sabes que cumpliré con mi palabra?- le pregunta el chico sonriendo despectivamente.

-Porque simplemente, lo sé, mi querido Raven- le dice la Sly apretando todavía mas la varita , causando un gemido de dolor en Parker- Lo sé porque no querrás quedarte sin tu mano- y en ese momento, Pansy lanza un conjuro.

-_Fidelio!(1)_- entonces una cinta roja se amarra a las muñecas de Jonhatan y también de Parkinson.

-Es muy simple- le dice entonces la chica- este hechizo funciona así: tu cinta roja se conecta con la mía a travez de una promesa y la promesafue, claramente, que no le digas a nadie lo que te dije sobre Hermione. Si llegaras a decirle a alguien o siquiera escribirlo, la cinta te cortará la mano y la mía se romperá, pero no me hará nada. Muy fácil, ves? Ahora no puedes decirle a nadie.

-Tramposa!- le grita el chico- mierda! No puedo decirle a nadie nada…

-A si es, mi querido Raven- le contesta la morena sonriendo sádicamente- así que te recomendaría que te alejaras de Hermione.

-Lamentablemente, no puedo, Parkinson- le responde él- es una obligación hacer el trabajo de a dos, y Dumbledore ha dicho que sabrá si no lo hacemos de esa manera.

-Ups, me he olvidado. Pero no temas, mi Parker, ahora ya lo tengo pensado. Irás a trabajar con Hermione, pero Goyle te vigilará. Además que no puedes decirle nada, así que,te recomendaría que no le dijeras algo aparte del trabajo.

-Está bien, chiquilla, ganas. Ahora puedo irme? Le he prometido a Hermione- Pansy apreta su varita contra el cuello- bueno, Granger, que a esta hora estaría en la biblioteca con ella.

-Entonces ve-le dice Pansy haciendo una seña a Goyle para que lo soltara- pero ya sabes, Goyle te vigilará de cerca- ve que se están llendo y se da vuelta, para contemplar, anonada, la situación de Draco y Somiers:

Simplemente, es una guerra de hechizos. Somiers sabe esquivar muy bien los hechizos de Draco, pero éste los lanza más rápido y cada vez con más puntería.

-_Expelliarmus!- _dice el Raven apuntando a Draco, pero él lo esquiva.

-_Desmaius!_-contesta el otro, también esquivado por Ludovico.

-_Wingardium Leviosa!- _responde el primero, señalando una estatua, que le da de lleno a Malfoy. Éste se cae al piso, pero todavía tiene fuerzas para lanzarle un último hechizo al otro chico y dice, determinante:

-_Inmobilus!_- tambíen es directamente impactado contra Somiers, que de pronto no puede moverse. El Sly se para, y recuperando fuerzas, se posa delante del Raven diciéndole:

-He ganado, Somiers. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa, no intentarás nada con Potter.

-Pero como no hacerlo- le contesta el otro, mirando fríamente al Príncipe de Slytherin- está tan bueno, con sus musculos marcados, sus ojos esmeralda brillantes y su trasero tan..

-Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar así sobre **mi **Gry- le responde el rubio apretando su varita contra el estómago del otro causándole un gran dolor- no coquetearás con él, ni dirás nada, porque sino te mataré.

-En serio? Que dirá la gente cuando sepa que Draco Malfoy, el némesis numero uno de Harry Potter, está enamorado de él? –le contestá Ludovico mirándolo fijamente- acéptalo, Malfoy, no te lo mereces. Además, él te odia, cómo podrás cambiar lo que él siente?

-Primero, Sommiers, que realmente no sabes que te haré si dices algo y segundo, que si me lo merezco- le dice el Sly apretando mas aún su varita contra el chico.

-Malfoy, no sé y no me importa lo que me hagas, pero te aseguro que Harry nunca te querrá. Cómo podría querer a un proyecto de mortífago como tú?- le escupe el Raven a Draco.

-Eso…es mentira. Él si me querrá- dice el rubio cada vez mas inseguro. _" pero por otra parte tiene razón…Potter piensa que estoy del lado del Señor Oscuro y además, seis años de enemistad entre nosotros…diablos! Nunca me puse a pensar que esto podría pasar" _piensa.

-Oh! Inseguro, Malfoy? Sabes que Harry odia a todos los Sly´s y mas a ti. Sabes que él no te soporta, que te odia, que te aborrece, que odia a tu familia, a tu padre, a tu podrida mente, que odies a su mejor amiga y que la desprecies llamándole sangre sucia…-sigue el águila viendo, fascinado, cómo la máscara de Malfoy cae y que en su mirada solo se pueda ver dolor.

-Basta! Cállate!- le responde Draco, tapándose los oídos, no queriendo escuchar lo que dice el otro.

-No! seguiré. Esa es **tu** verdad, Malfoy.- le dice el chico castigándolo con las palabras- Harry te odia, te odia, te odia, te odia, odia a los mortífagos, a Voldemort, y a todos sus seguidores, pero más que al Dark Lord, al que más odia de este mundo es a **ti **, Malfoy!- le termina gritando.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate!- le dice el otro, no queriendo escuchar más- Blaise... Pansy- los mira a los dos pidiéndoles ayuda, y éstos se sorprenden por la dolorosa mirada que él tiene, pero deciden sacarlo de ahí.

-Seguiremos después, pero por ahora, _Pretificus Totalus!_- dice Blaise petrificando al otro- vámonos Draco- llevan al rubio a su Sala Común

-Uff!! Al fin! Terminamos!- dice Ron cerrando su libro de Transformaciones- que bien! Menos trabajo…

-Oh, no, Ron!- dice Elisa horrorizada- mira, hemos hecho lo de la transformación de la silla a la tetera, pero todavía nos falta lo de los animagos!

- . - atina a hacer el pelirrojo- bueno, creo que sería mejor seguirlo otro día no?

-Si, que te parece pasado mañana?- le pregunta la chica.

-Está bien, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, vale?- dice Ron

-Ok.. nos veremos después, buenas noches- se despide Elisa.

-Buenas noches- termina Ron. Guarda sus cosas y sale de la biblioteca hacia su sala común, mirando a sus dos amigos, que recién han comenzado a trabajar.

-Hola, Hermione, perdóname por llegar tarde, pero es que tuve un contratiempo- le dice Jonhatan sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-Hola, Jonhatan, te perdono, además he adelantado gran parte del trabajo. Ahora solo nos falta terminar lo del pergamino- le contesta la chica sonriendo.

-Oh, gracias Hermione, te lo agradezco. Pero es tardísimo- se fija Parker mirando su reloj muggle.

-Tienes un reloj muggle?- le pregunta Granger mirando el reloj del chico.

-Si, es un buen invento muggle a mi parecer- le responde el Raven. Pero bueno…nos juntamos otro día para seguir el trabajo?

-Si, está bien. Después me mandas la fecha con una lechuza, vale?- le dice Hermione agarrando sus cosas.

-Si, hasta mañana- se despide Jonhatan

-Hasta mañana- se va Hermione.

Harry está todavía combatiendo con los apuntes y escribiendo en su pergamino, cuando llega Ludovico, un poco desarreglado.

-Hola Harry- le dice el chico sorprendiendo al otro

-Ah! me asustaste, Ludo- le dice el moreno sonriendo- bueno, he conseguido hacer algo del trabajo, pero lo que pasa es que de veras que me cuesta.

-Bueno, no importa, seguiremos otro día, ahora ya es tarde para seguir trabajando. Discúlpame por hacerte esperar, es que tuve un par de problemas- dice Somiers rascándose la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Nah, está bien, lo seguiremos otro día. Buenas noches, Ludo- se despide Harry saliendo de la biblioteca y llendo a su Sala Común.

-Buenas noches, Harry- le responde Ludovico, mientras camina a su sala.

**Habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor:**

-Hola compañero- saluda Ron a Harry cuando éste entra al cuarto.

-Hola Ron- le responde él poniendo sus cosas sobre una mesa y comenzando a ponerse su piyama.

-Mañana es el intercambio con las otras casas- le comenta Ron, sentándose en su cama.

-Si, ni me lo recuerdes- le dice el moreno fastidiado, acostándose en la cama- solo espero que no sea tan malo como pensamos.

-Si, eso espero- le contesta el pelirrojo metiéndose en la cama- Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ron- y apaga las luces de la habitación. Se queda un rato pensando en el intercambio y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, solo puede pensar: " _después de todo, la idea de Dumbledore no puede ser tan mala"_.

Y no se equivocó.

------------------------**Fín del capítulo**-------------------------

**NA: Buenas, gente! He aquí la tercera edición de "Un beso, una historia y… un veela?". Creo que algunas personas se han llevado un poco de sorpresa y para que mentir, yo también.**

**Estoy segura que la parte de la discusión entre Draco y Ludovico les ha parecido interesante, pues les doy una pista: ténganla en cuenta, porque después será algo muy importante en la historia.**

**(1): el hechizo Fidelio no se usa de la manera que yo describo en la historia, en realidad es para otra función, peo al final, lo dos tienen una finalidad parecida, asi que no se preocupen si les parece raro como describí la función del hechizo.**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**YO: Bueno, ya viste que en este capítulo hay mucha pelea, aunque un poco de drama… y sip, en este casi no aparece el Trío de Oro, asi que te concedí tu deseo n.n**

**Estefanía: Pues ya ves, Ludo no solo le ha dado celos sin que ahora también lo ha herido al pobre Draki.Pooh. pero no te preocupes, que no por nada es un Malfoy el chico…se vengará..muajaja xDD … Y Harry, bueno, quería hacerlo inocente al chico, me parece mucho mas realista que un Harry pervertido, aunque no estaría mal xDD**

**Devi Riddle: mejoré la redacción, como me has dicho. Me encanta que me corrijas por si tengo algun error… sigue haciéndolo! … ahora creo que ya sabes tras quienes van los Sly´s, no?**

**Mirels: como que si no veias tu perfil!!! Eso no se hace… ¬¬ … jajaja.. asi que con un tono distinto eh? Pues ya verás, pequeña bruja xDDD…en fin, quién es el veela? Todavía no he dicho nada de veelas, pero piensa? Quién es el que tiene mas pinta de veela? Facil, no? pero tranqui, que ya llegará el tema…**

**Izayura: pues en este chap no ha mucho para dar risa, creo que me ha salido mas dramático el chapter, aunque asi debe ser, quería que se notara que la guerra entre Somiers y Malfoy es en serio… pues..te seguiré dejando con la duda xDDD aunque la proxima pondré continuará…**


	4. Primer Dia del Intercambio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo demás es propiedad de J.K Rowling…sino jamás pondría a Draqui.Pooh como mortífago n.n**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, relación chico/chico, así que si no te gusta, no sé para qué entraste v.v**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, PansyxHermione y todas las que se me vayan ocurriendo n.n**

**NA: Este es mi primer fic..no me maten! . no hay espoilers de HBP y Harry ya mato a Tom-chucho-Voldy.**

**Sin más….**

**Un beso, una historia y…un veela?**

**Capítulo 4: Primer Día del Intercambio**

La mañana de la verdad, decían todos. Hoy era el GRAN día, o el día de la muerte, decían otros. Pero a nadie le cabía la duda de que hoy sería un día en el que cambiarían muchas cosas…

Nos encontramos esta vez en las habitaciones de los leones, donde un desordenado Ron trataba de cerrar su bolso, lo cual era completamente imposible, ya que estaba todo metido de una manera que no era posible cerrarla.

-Ron, no sería mejor que ordenaras un poco el bolso y luego veas si se puede cerrar?- le preguntó Harry cansado de saltar encima del bolso del pelirrojo intentando cerrarlo.

-No! esta porquería tiene que cerrar, cuando vine mi mamá lo logró fácilmente, no veo porque yo no pueda hacerlo- dijo el chico empecinado.

-Será que es porque tu mamá utilizó un hechizo ¬¬ - le respondió Harry hastiado.

-No puede ser ToT yo que pensé que podía hacerlo u.u me desprecian…- contestó Ron dramáticamente teatral.

-Ya, Ron, x.x mejor vámonos- finalizó el moreno llevando su bolso fuera de las habitaciones, donde una tranquila Hermione los esperaba leyendo un libro.

-Hola chicos, buenos días, ya terminaron con los bolsos?- les preguntó la chica.

-Hola Herm, pues sí hemos terminado, aunque Ron todavía tiene problemas para cerrar el suyo…-mira hacia donde un decidido Ron intenta una vez mas cerrar el bolso.

. no se puede…-dice Ron frustrado.

-_Clousus!-_dijo Hermione apuntando al bolso del pelirrojo. Éste automáticamente se cierra bien y hace un "click".

-O.O-atina a hacer Ron.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- dice Harry levantando sus cosas- que sino McGonagall nos matará.

-Si, vámonos…Ron?-mira la chica a Ron que todavía no puede creer que lo hayan cerrado tan fácil.

-Eh..si, ya voy- se deshace de su "hechizo" él. Los tres salen de la Sala Común y se dirigen al Gran Comedor, donde ya hay una gran cantidad de chicos desayunando o arreglando sus cosas.

En ese momento, Harry dirige su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, donde ve a Malfoy charlando animadamente con sus amigos. Lo sigue mirando un momento más, preguntándose si podrá soportar un año durmiendo con él en la misma habitación y luego desvía la mirada, sin ver que en ese momento Draco lo mira devorándolo.

El Trío de Oro se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor y comienzan a charlar, exceptuando a Ron, que otra vez está en su plan "devorar la comida". Luego de un rato, son todos interrumpidos por el sonido de la llegada de Dumbledore, que se ve que está más animado de lo normal. Esto les da mala espina a todos los alumnos.

-Buenos días, chicos!- lo saluda alegremente el director- hoy es el día del intercambio entre las Casas. Luego de desayunar, los jefes de sus casas les enseñaran las habitaciones donde dormirán este año. No se preocupen, que esta medida será tomada nada más por dos años. Como iba diciendo, para hacer un poco más entretenida la cuestión, habrá una competencia entre también todas las casa, que consistirá en que cada mes, uno de sus Jefes de Casa entrará a su habitación a revisar en que estado está. Luego de esto, les pondrán un puntaje, que será directamente puntualizado en los relojes de arena. Así que el cuarto más ordenado, también tendrá un premio. Por el contrario, si es el más desordenado, tendrá un castigo…pero eso se verá después- dijo riendo un poco. Luego miró a sus pupilos que se habían quedado boquiabiertos de la impresión. La mayoría estaba con cara de O.O, mientras que una minoría solo hacía . , donde estaban incluidos nuestros leones. Después de un tiempo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: todo comenzaron a abuchear al director, llegando al extremo de tirarle tomates(**na: de donde los habrán saca..OUCH! ESO DOLIÓ…quién fue?)**-silencio! –dijo el profesor embarrado de tomates. Todos se callaron y algunos no pudieron evitar hacer una risita- Sin mas, que tengan un buen día y... Señores Finnigan, Thomas, Bullstrode, Word, Alexio y Williams, podrían seguirme a mi despacho?- los miró maliciosamente y desapareció.

-Bueno, bueno, Millicent, parece que tendrás que irte, no? – le dice Pansy divertida a su amiga – te agarraron!

-Ya, Pansy, nos veremos luego-le responde la chica saliendo para el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Así que…dentro de poco ya podremos estar con nuestros Grys no? – les dijo animada la chica a un cabizbajo Draco y un preocupado Blaise

-Si, aunque..- le dijo señalando al príncipe de Slytherin con la cabeza- Draco…me escuchas?

-eh? Si, dime que pasa?- le dijo éste sin poder ocultar su tristeza

-Oh, vamos Draco, no pienses en eso…sabes que él te querrá! Además, con el plan que tenemos, no puede haber ningún error- le contestó Pansy segura

-En serio creen eso?- les dijo esperanzado

-Claro!- les respondieron los dos con sonrisas alegres-"_que Gryffindor que puede ser a veces…"_ pensaron los dos.

-Bueno, entonces, lo intentaré! n.n - dijo éste recuperado, mirando a todos con su usual máscara de superioridad.

-Fiuuu! . - dijeron los dos sacándose sudor de la frente (xDD)

**Terminado el desayuno…**

-Gryffindor! Slytherin! Por aquí!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Snape y McGonagall juntando a todos las serpientes y leones.

El Trío de Oro y el Círculo Interior se encontraban al final del conjunto de alumnos, fulminándose con la mirada.

-Bueno, los primeros cuatro, Longbottom, Smith, Nott y Traer, síganme por favor- dijo Snape adelantándose y caminando hacia un lado. A él lo siguieron un avergonzado Neville, un desinteresado Sacharias, un divertido Theodore y un fastidiado Nicholas.

-Por favor, señoritas Granger, Parkinson, Bullstrode y Brown – les dijo McGonagall caminando hacia otro pasillo.

-Hasta luego chicos, nos veremos después- saludó Hermione a Harry y Ron

-Chau, Herm- terminaron los dos viendo como se alejaba.

-Bueno, Draco, Blaise, se cuidan, vale?- les dijo Pansy tomando sus cosas- nada de intentar lo que dijimos por ahora y Draco- le dijo mirándolo- ya sabes que tú puedes.

-Si, hasta luego!- se despidieron de ella.

-Los siguientes cuatro: Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Zabbini, rápido!- les gritó Snape desde la distancia. Harry y Ron tomaron con pesadez sus cosas, mientras Blaise y Draco las tomaban seguramente. Caminaron por unos diez minutos, los cuatro preguntándose cómo no habían visto esta parte del castillo. Miraban los cuadros, que curiosamente eran diferentes a los de la otra parte de la escuela:

La mayoría hablaban, por así decirlo, de diferentes épocas de la Edad Media, pero la minoría era la más fascinante; éstas no eran pinturas mágicas, eran las muggle, que no se movían. Eran aproximadamente 30 pinturas y en cada una se representaba un sentimiento. Pero lo más interesante era que estas pinturas te atrapaban y te quedabas prendado a ellas, cosa que le pasaba a Ron cada vez que las veía, porque en cada una sentías lo que cada pintura quería decirte.

Además, el ambiente del lugar había cambiado, en vez de ser algo frío y deshabitado, había pasado a ser cálido y reconfortante y eso se notaba claramente en los rostros de nuestros jóvenes, que todavía estaban sorprendidos por el rápido cambio. Caminaron un poco más, hasta que llegaron a un claro, donde se veían varias habitaciones, aparentemente tres o cuatro, y al fondo había una fuente con agua y un pequeño patio. Cada habitación tenía un bordado diferente: la primera, unas aves posadas en unas flores, la segunda, unos tigres en el agua, la tercera, donde ellos habían parado, unas serpientes y varios leones y la cuarta, que se encontraba más cerca del patio, unos delfines con unos unicornios.

-Señores, hemos llegado- les dijo Snape sacándolos de su ensimismamiento- les recuerdo que la cena de hoy será a las 8:30 y que las clases por hoy quedan suspendidas, para que puedan arreglarse mejor. Se turnarán las llaves para mejor organización- le entregó a Blaise unas llaves doradas, bordadas con un león y una serpiente- hasta luego – y dicho esto, desapareció.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos, no?- les dijo el moreno(Blaise) abriendo la puerta.

-Si..-dijeron los otros tres sacudiendo sus cabezas. Entraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante habitación: lo primero que veían era un pasillo, y dos puertas enfrentadas, en donde se podía leer en una: "**Ronald Weasley y Blaise Zabbini"** y en la otra "**Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter"**. Luego, al fondo, había un pequeño living, donde había dos mesas, dos sillones dobles y dos individuales, seguidos por un cuadro no muggle y al fondo, un balcón.

-O.O –atinaron a hacer Harry y Ron

-¬.¬ que nunca vieron tales lujos?- les preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

-No..-siguieron en otro mundo los Grys.

-Eso es común Blaise, si el pobretón jamás pudo probar tales gustos- dijo Draco despectivamente.

-Cállate hurón de mierda- le respondió Ron apretando los puños.

-Ya, Draco, déjalos, mejor vámonos a nuestra habitación- y entró en la suya, pero al momento de que el rubio entrara, una barrera mágica se activó y no dejó al chico pasar- qué pasa, Draco? Por qué no vienes?

-Es que hay una barrera mágica que no me deja pasar, Blaise- le dijo el Sly molesto.

-Seguro es una barrera anti-tarados- se rieron Harry y Ron y Malfoy les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasa- dijo Zabbini pensativo, saliendo de la habitación, para asombro de Draco.

-Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó éste

-No sé, parece ser que la barrera me deja pasar- dijo el moreno.

-A ver, tal vez es lo mismo que pasa en nuestra habitación- dijo Harry- Ron, intenta entrar a mi habitación- el aludido se acercó a la puerta, pero cuando intentaba pasar, la barrera lo detuvo- genial! Ya sé qué es lo que pasa aquí- dijo golpeando su puño contra su mano – .

-Y cuál es tu gran suposición, cara-rajada?- le dijo el príncipe de las serpientes sarcásticamente.

-Cállate, hurón. Miren, es muy simple, en nuestra habitación, sólo podemos entrar yo y Malfoy (el burro adelante para que no se espante ¬¬) y en la suya solo Zabbini y Ron pueden hacerlo. Si Malfoy o yo intentáramos entrar en la suya, no podríamos por la barrera, lo mismo que pasaría si ustedes quisieran entrar.- explicó el ojiverde.

-Eso tiene más lógica que todas mis anteriores suposiciones, Potter,-dijo un más tranquilo Blaise- Te creo.

Con eso, se le cayó el alma al suelo a Harry. Estaba que no se lo creía.

-Tú…me crees?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si, que acaso eres sordo?- le contestó el otro fastidiado

-Ya, vale, bueno, entonces… Ron nos veremos luego, tengo ordenar mis cosas.

-Está bien compañero, yo también tengo que hacerlo- le respondió el otro y el chico-de-oro se adentró en la habitación.

Era por lo pronto, pequeña, se veían dos camas, dos mesitas donde colocar sus cosas, dos armarios medianos, un baño bastante grande, que tenía una extravagante bañera y un lindo decorado, serpientes y leones. Luego, en frente de las camas, había una habitación que contenía una mesa grande donde hacer las tareas y al costado un gran ventanal.

-Em... como que esto parece un departamento adentro de otro- dijo Harry como perdido, pero después decidió ubicar sus cosas en la cama más lejana a la puerta. Mientras lo hacía, Malfoy lo imitaba poniendo su ropa en el armario, diciéndole:

-Esto...Potter

-Que quieres, Malfoy?

-Me preguntaba, ahora que lamentablemente tendremos que compartir habitación- dijo con fingido disgusto- me parece correcto que al menos intentemos hacer una tregua, que te parece Potter…Potter?- le dijo levantando la mirada encontrando a un Harry totalmente descolocado.

-x.x – estaba el ojiverde

-Hey, hey ¡Potter! Me escuchas? – le dijo Draco zarandeándolo-POTTER!

-Qué, qué? –dijo el otro volviendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a un ahora preocupado rubio. Sonrió – qué me decías?

-Aghh . -hizo el Sly- Potter, te estaba diciendo que ya que vamos a convivir aquí juntos, me parecería buena idea que hiciéramos una tregua.

-Pues, me parece bien- le respondió el otro sonriendo y levantando su mano hacia Draco- es un trato?

"_Me recuerda a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, sólo que esta vez yo le ofrecía mi mano"_ pensó con alegría, pero no lo mostró. Simplemente dijo serio- es un trato, Potter- y le apretó la mano. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que él deshizo el contacto diciendo:

-Bueno, Potter, yo quiero darme una ducha, que harás tú?

-Pues, tengo que terminar unas tareas de Astronomía. Que te parece si tipo 7 por ahí salimos y vamos a buscar a Zabbini y a Ron y nos vamos para el Gran Comedor?

-Estaría bien, nos vemos luego Potter- y agarró sus cosas en dirección a la ducha.

-Chau, Malfoy- y éste se metió en la habitación de la mesa, como comenzó a llamarla, esparció sus tareas y comenzó a trabajar.

**A las 7 de la noche…**

-Potter, estas listo?- preguntó Malfoy saliendo de la ducha completamente vestido- Potter..?- pero no había respuesta, así que decidió entrar a la habitación de la mesa a buscarlo. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontró:

Estaba Harry dormido con su cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos queriendo abrazarla, mientras algunos cabellos le caían grácil mente en la cara, mientras que ésta tenía un semblante tranquilo y feliz.

Desde principios de sexto, Draco había adquirido una gran atracción hacia el Gry, sin ningún motivo aparente, creciendo cada mes más, haciendo al pobre Sly perder el control sobre sus emociones. Pero luego de cumplir los dieciséis, en su cumpleaños, su atracción hacia él se convirtió más posesiva aún, logrando que el príncipe de las serpientes matara a todo aquel que llegara a posar su mirada más de un segundo sobre Harry. Esto también incluía a Hermione y Ron, que se salvaban por un pelo, porque Draco solamente no los mataba porque pensaba, y con mucha razón, que **su **Gry lo odiaría más y eso era algo que nuestro rubito no quería; así que a regañadientes no movía un pelo por esos dos.

Ahora miraba anonado como Potter dormía, pero recordando que tenían que ir a comer, se acercó a él y lo zarandeó un poco.

-Potter, despierta!- casi le gritó al chico. Éste se levantó de inmediato y giró su cabeza a los lados para recordar entonces, donde se hallaba.- menos mal...

-Malfoy! Que haces tú aquí?- le miró desconcertado; entonces recordó que se había dormido luego de haber terminado sus tareas- aps… me quedé dormido w.w

¬¬…

-Malfoy, que hora es? – le preguntó

-Son las 7:25 Potter y acordamos que en cinco minutos pasaríamos por el cuarto de Blaise y Weasley a buscarlos para ir a comer!- le respondió el otro frustrado

. Aghhh!! Tengo que cambiarme ya!- corrió Harry a su armario y agarrando lo primero que encontró, que no era otra cosa que su uniforme de Gryffindor, se cambió.

-Apúrate, Potter! – le dijo Draco desde la puerta- Hola Blaise- saludó al moreno , quién salía de su habitación seguido de un tranquilo Ron.

-Hola Draco, Potter- saludó cortésmente Zabbini

-Hola Zabbini, Ron- respondió Harry cerrando su cuarto y caminando junto al pelirrojo hacia la salida de su habitación-dime compañero, que estuviste haciendo mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto?

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, Zabbini es bastante amable conmigo- el ojiverde lo miró asombrado- si, Harry, es amable...en fin, estuvimos un rato charlando de Quidditch y después yo me fui a bañar y él terminó sus tareas. Y tú?

-Nada, hice una tregua con Malfoy- O.O muy grande por parte del Weasley – sip n.n tregua…esa todavía no me la creo ni yo, pero así sucedió… después me fui a terminar la tarea de Astronomía y él se fue a bañar, pero me quedé dormido y recién hace 10 minutos que Malfoy me despertó

-Y ningún insulto?- le preguntó el chico incrédulo

-No, Ron, ya párale /

-Vale… me desprecian ToT

¬¬

-Oye, Comadreja- le dijo Draco a Ron mientras caminaban- sabes como ir hasta el Gran Comedor?

-No y tú huroncito?- le respondió el otro despectivo

-No tengo por qué contestarte, pobretón- terminó el otro fastidiado- Blaise, tu sabes cómo ir, verdad?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No tengo idea…Potter- llamó Zabbini

-Qué ¿?

-Sabes como ir al Gran Comedor?

-Creo que Snape dijo algo acerca de eso, pero no estoy seguro- dijo el ojiverde pensativo, pero para cuando respondió eso, estaba en una bifurcación. Se quedaron un rato discutiendo cuál camino tomar, hasta que al moreno Sly se le ocurrió una idea:

-Miren, para hacerlo más fácil, saquemos un galleon- sacó uno- si es cara, vamos a la derecho y si es cruz, a la izquierda. Todos de acuerdo?- asentimiento- bien….

Blaise lanza la moneda y durante unos cuantos segundos ésta gira, pero luego cae y en ella se puede ver que salía: **cruz**…

-Bien, vamos hacia la izquierda- dijo Malfoy caminando hacia ese lado, seguido de Ron, Harry y Blaise.

**10 minutos después….**

-Esto…escuchan el ruido?- les pregunta Ron a los otros tres.

-Sii!! Civilización!!- dice el rubio emocionado

-¬¬ -atinan a hacer los otros. Caminan un poco más y llegan al Gran Comedor, donde ya una cantidad de gente esta sentada comiendo. Blaise y Draco se van para la mesa de Slytherin y Ron y Harry van a la de Gryffindor, encontrándose con una sonriente Hermione.

-Hola chicos! Al fin llegan, que les pasó?- les preguntó ésta preocupada.

-No, nada Herm, sólo que no sabíamos el camino y tardamos un rato en venir- le respondió Harry

-Si, eso- terminó Ron empezando a devorar la comida nuevamente.

**En la mesa de las serpientes…**

**-**Tu lobito y tu gatita están hablando con mí Gry- dice Draco furioso trituran….digo, comiendo su comida.

-Y qué tiene Draco, todos los días lo hacen- le responde Pansy mirando embelesada a Hermione.

-Es sólo…que le hablan demasiado, si eso, le hablan demasiado a mi Gry!- contesta Draco sacando un cuchillo en dirección a Ron.

-Oyee! No ataques a mi lobito…en todo caso, ataca a la de Pansy- dice Blaise girando la dirección del cuchillo.

-No! a mi gatita no! pero Draco...me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?- le pregunta la chica frustrada.

-No sé- le contesta el otro- es sólo que….siento que me lo roban…- se sonroja tímidamente

-Ya sé lo que te pasa… estas celoso- dice Zabbini pensativo

-Yo, celoso? Nunca!

-Ya, Draco, estas celoso, se nota- dice Parkinson mas tranquila empezando a comer de nuevo.

-Bueno…pero no estoy un poco celoso, estoy **MUY **celoso!- dice Draco agarrando el cuchillo de nuevo.

-Espera!- le dicen los otros dos intentando sostener a Draco para que no se abalance sobre Ron y Hermione, pero los tres ya estaban cerca del Trío de Oro y todo el comedor los estaba mirando…

-No! **ÉL ES MIO!- **grita Draco enfadado, pero en ese momento algo extraño pasa: del rubio sale su aroma natural, vainilla, que se puede percibir por todo el Salón, pero que parece una pequeña luz que anda pasando por todos los alumnos en busca de algo… ese algo lo encuentra cuando la lucecita pasa por Harry, que se detiene frente a él y se enreda en su cuello. Éste, asustado, no quiere ni moverse y dirige su mirada hacia Draco, pero él está inconsciente en el piso. De pronto, posa su vista en la pequeña luz, pero ésta no le hace daño, sino al contrario, le hace cosquillas! Y luego, de su pecho sale la misma esencia de vainilla, que hace que la luz de Draco se desenvuelva de él y se una con la de Harry y formen una gran bola de luz con olor a vainilla (xDDD). Pero después, pasa algo más raro aún, las luces de los dos se funden en Draco, quién, cuando comienza a despertar, hace que el efecto de las luces y la vainilla desaparezca y que el Gran Comedor regrese a la normalidad.

Ahora todas las miradas están en Malfoy, que cuando se despierta, lo primero que ve es a Harry y le regala una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de…amor? Potter no sabe como interpretarlo, y no le devuelve ninguno de los gestos. Pero de pronto, pasa algo que hace que todos queden descolocados: el rubio se abalanza sobre el ojiverde y lo agarra posesivamente de la cintura, como si quisiera decirle a todos que el chico es suyo. El "atacado" queda en estado O.O y cuando quiere separarse del otro, éste no le deja y lo agarra más fuerte. Harry, resignado, decide no luchar más, pero se pregunta que diablos le habrá pasado a Malfoy para que haga esto.

Claro que, todo esto fue visto por el profesor Dumbledore, quién ya tenía una idea de lo que le había pasado al joven rubio y sus consecuencias en Potter, y tenía una divertida mirada en sus ojos.

-Señor Malfoy podría acompañarme a mi despacho por favor?- le preguntó. El rubio lo miró dudosamente, pero antes de darle una respuesta, le dijo:

-Si voy, Harry viene conmigo- todos se quedaron O.O, mientras que Potter bufó fastidiado al ver que Draco lo agarraba mas fuerte de la cintura.

-Está bien, Harry, nos acompañarías, por favor?- sugirió Dumbledore mientras la divertida mirada no se le iba y caminaba fuera del Comedor.

-Ni modo- respondió el ojiverde resignado cuando Draco lo llevaba de la cintura todo el tiempo y le mandaba miradas asesinas a todo el que mirara a Harry. Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al despacho del director y bajaron las escaleras, entonces el ojiverde le dijo al rubio:

-Malfoy, podrías soltarme?

-Pero…- le contestó el otro dudoso

-Ya, Malfoy! Suéltame- respondió el otro fastidiado intentando safarse del agarre del rubio.

-Está bien, te suelto- le dijo el otro apenado soltándolo- pero no te enojes conmigo- le miró

Harry vio, sorprendido, que en los ojos de Malfoy se podía leer pena, arrepentimiento, y tristeza y decidió perdonarlo, al fin y al cabo ya le preguntaría que le pasa.

-Ya, no estoy enojado contigo- le contestó

-En serio?- le miró el otro lleno de alegría y emoción

-Si…

n.n ¡!

-Señores…- los sorprendió Dumbledore desde su mesa- pueden acercarse- los otros dos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas- bueno, los he llamado, en especial al señor Malfoy, para preguntarle acerca del extraño episodio que acabamos de ver en el Gran Comedor…señor Malfoy?

-Esto… yo no sé realmente que pasó, solo sé que estaba por atacar a Weasley y a Granger por hablarle demasiado a **mi** Harry – cara de ¬¬ por parte del aludido y n.n de Dumbledore- y después me desperté.

-Entonces, señor Malfoy, debo hacerle unas preguntas. Sabe lo que son los veelas?

-Si, son seres mágicos parecidos a los vampiros- le respondió el rubio

-Además de eso, los veelas tienen una característica muy especial: cambian de forma de acuerdo a sus emociones. Esto hace que se los reconozca inmediatamente, pero no es por eso que son tan reconocidos.

-Y por que lo son, profesor?- preguntó Harry

-Por su capacidad de atracción. Esto quiere decir, que, mediante un ritual o momento, el veela elige a su alma gemela, es decir, a la persona que lo complemente física, mental y emocionalmente. Esto sucede generalmente, luego de que el veela cumpla los dieciséis años- explica el director

-Y qué pasa con la persona a la que el veela eligió?- cuestionó el ojiverde de nuevo

- la persona elegida no sabe que lo es, hasta que el veela toma una actitud demasiado posesiva para con él. Es decir, que a cualquiera, que a ojos del veela, le parezca que quiere robarse a su elegido/a, sufrirá una consecuencia dolorosa, que podría llegar a la muerte, a menos que su pareja, o sea el elegido/a, lo pare.

-Pero supongamos que al elegido no le gusta el veela, que hace?- le pregunta esta vez Draco

-Bueno, el veela cuando elige a su pareja, intenta seducirla. Desde que la elige, el deseo del veela hacia su pareja crece irremediablemente y puede llegar a tener relaciones con la pareja en cualquier lugar, si el veela no es detenido por ella. Aunque si es detenido, el veela seguirá seduciendo a su pareja, intentando que se fusionen en La Unión.

-Que es eso?

-Es el acto por medio del que el veela y su pareja quedan unidos eternamente. Luego de esto no es posible separar al veela de su pareja y a ella del veela.

-Pero...a que viene todo esto?

-Ya lo verá. Ahora la última pregunta, hay algún familiar en su familia que sea veela?

-Mmm… mi abuelo Abraxas era veela- le contestó el rubio.

-Sabe usted, señor Malfoy, que las cualidades veela son traspasadas en algunas familias?- lo miró divertido

-Entonces, si mi abuelo era un veela, yo…-se quedó mudo. La comprensión cayó pesada sobre su cabeza- no puede ser! Padre nunca me ha dicho que era veela!

-Seguro habrá sido porque ni él mismo sabía que lo era, señor Malfoy- le contestó el anciano.

Y si él es un veela, entonces lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor fue…- dijo Harry con cara horrorizada

-Si, Harry, fue la ceremonia de elección de pareja del señor Malfoy- sentenció Dumbledore. Luego de eso se instaló un incómodo silencio, que se mantenía mientras Harry abría la boca y la cerraba nuevamente sin decir palabra, Draco comprendía poco a poco su situación y el director los mirara divertidos.

-O sea que yo soy su pareja- dijo Harry temerosamente

-Si…-dijo Malfoy y miró a los ojos esmeraldas. Estos reflejaban miedo, sorpresa, incredulidad y comprensión y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosos que eran esos ojos y lo apetecibles que eran sus rojos labios…

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor que vayan a dormir, no les parece?- les recomendó Dumbledore al ver que por hoy, era suficiente información para darles- los veré mañana y, señor Malfoy- éste se giró al verlo- intente no lanzársele a Harry en medio de los pasillos mañana, está bien?

-Si- dijo él resignado. Con lo lindo que se imaginaba a Harry tirado en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada, sus labios rojos hinchados y mejillas sonrosadas…

-Vámonos, Malfoy- dijo Harry saliendo del despacho del director

-Si!- dijo emocionado el aludido al ver que **su** Gry le hablaba de nuevo- esto...Harry

-Qué, Malfoy?

-Dime Draco- le respondió el otro

-Está bien, qué pasa Draco?

El rubio sonrío feliz-Te kiero!- y se abrazó a él. Esto tomó por sorpresa al Gry, quién se sonrojo y luego dijo:

-Ya, entremos a nuestro cuarto- y se adentraron en su habitación y luego a su cuarto, donde durmieron plácidamente, Draco pensando en Harry y éste en lo raro que había terminado su día

-----------------**Fín del Capítulo**----------------------------

**NA: Hola gente de nuevo! **

**Taran! Ya se presentó lo del veela, para las que querían que se develara el misterio…y si es Draco, no me imagino a Harry veela por ahora.**

**Qué habrá pasado mientras Harry y Draco no estaban? Y que pasó realmente mientras Ron y Blaise estaban en su cuarto? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo episod..digo, capítulo**

**Esto... Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero acá les chantajeo un poco:**

**-Si recibo de 1 a 5 reviews, actualizo la semana que viene**

**-Si recibo de 5 a 10 reviews, actualizo el viernes**

**Y **

**-Si recibo más de 10 reviews actualizo lo más pronto posible (claro, dentro de esta semana)**

**Sin mas… saludos a YO, Isayura, Giosseppe y Mirels, no dejaré reviews porque parece que hay una prohibición de FF para hacerlo…pero si es mentira, me avisan vale?**

**Besos a todos! **

**Palo-Darksly**

**Impossible is nothing **


	5. Primer Dia del Intercambio, parte 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo demás es propiedad de J.K Rowling…lamentablemente ToT**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Este fic es Slash! Relación chico/chico… sino te gusta…FUERA!**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, PansyxHerm y todas las que se me vayan ocurriendo n.n **

**NA: Este es mi primer fic...No me maten! . No hay espoilers de HBP y Harry ya mato a Tom-chucho-Voldy.**

**Para las que querían saber que pasó con Ron y Blaise…**

**Un beso, una historia y… un veela?**

**Capítulo 5: El Primer Día del Intercambio, parte B**

_**-Ya, vale, bueno, entonces… Ron nos veremos luego, tengo ordenar mis cosas.**_

**_-Está bien, compañero, yo también tengo que hacerlo-_ le contestó el pelirrojo y vio entrar a su mejor amigo en su habitación.**

**-Bien, Weasley, que tal si entramos a la nuestra?- le preguntó Blaise**

**-Si..- le respondió desconfiando todavía de él. La habitación era bastante amplia, con dos camas, dos armarios, un baño con un jacuzzi lleno de lujos y un balcón al fondo.**

**-Weasley- lo llamó Zabbini entrando al cuarto.**

**-Qué quieres, Zabbini?**

**-Esto... Que cama quieres para dormir?**

**-O.O ¿?**

**-No entendiste la pregunta?- le preguntó el otro incrédulo.**

**-No, no es eso…solo pensé que me preguntarías otra cosa- le contestó Ron- si pudiera elegir, podría ser la que está al lado del balcón?**

**-Claro, tómala, no tengo problema- le dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros yendo a su cama.**

**-Zabbini- llamó el pelirrojo.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Por qué ahora me tratas bien y después cuando estás con el hurón y la forra esa me insultas?- esto sorprendió a Blaise, que no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa por parte de Ron, pero a pesar de eso, le contestó tranquilamente mirándolo:**

**-Porque Draco y Pansy te odian a ti y a Potter… yo sólo tengo problemas con Potter, pero contigo no. Si te llego a insultar a ti, es por puro compromiso, no pienses que te odio. Por eso mientras estemos solos, te trataré bien.**

**-Gracias- le respondió el otro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez no todos los sly´s sean unos idiotas, pensó.**

**-Bueno, que harás ahora?- le preguntó Blaise tomando su tarea- yo , por mi parte, tengo que terminar una redacción para Historia de la Magia…**

**-Yo me tomaré una ducha…que te parece si nos encontramos con Harry y el hur...digo, Malfoy, a las 7?**

**-Bien, nos veremos entonces- y salió de su habitación para ir a los sillones del living.**

**Mientras Ron se tomaba la ducha, pensaba en su raro compañero de cuarto. Él había creído que todos los slytherins eran fríos, ególatras, petulantes, idiotas y sin cerebro. Pero al perecer, Zabbini era distinto: era frío, sí , pero de ególatra no tenía ni un pelo, ni petulante ni idiota y sin cerebro tampoco, porque había podido comprobar que sabía sobre bastantes cosas.**

**Cuando salió de la ducha, percibió que la puerta estaba abierta. "_Pero si yo la había cerrado…bah, deben ser cosas mías"_ pensó y, encogiéndose de hombros, se fue a cambiar.**

**A las 7 de la tarde….**

**-Weasley!- llamó Blaise entrando a la sala. Cuando entró, descubrió a un frustrado Ron haciendo su tarea de pociones.**

**-Mmm… no me la se!! Maldita sea!- dijo el otro agarrándose los pelos de su cabeza- Snape me matará!**

**-Weasley!- dijo el moreno un poco mas fuerte, pero el pelirrojo siguió en lo suyo.- WEASLEY!- Gritó esta vez.**

**-QUE?-Contestó el otro dándose vuelta y mirándolo. **

**-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Draco y a Potter- dijo simplemente.**

**-Bueno…pero primero…-respondió algo dudoso- me ayudarías con la tarea de Snape?**

**A Blaise se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto lo dijo, pero lo disimuló perfectamente. "_Por ahora todo está saliendo bien con mi lobito…"_ pensó y se sentó con Ron a ayudarlo.**

**30 Minutos después…**

**-Weasley, vamos!- le dijo el moreno a Ron cuando terminaron de hacer la tarea.**

**-Ya!- respondió el otro guardándola. Zabbini se giró y salió de su cuarto para ver a Potter y a Draco. Éste le saludó.**

**-Hola Draco, Potter- dijo educadamente.**

**-Hola Zabbini, Ron- le contestó el ojiverde. Salieron de su habitación y empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, Blaise y Draco por delante y Ron y Harry por atrás.**

**-Y Draco, como andas con tu cachorro?- le preguntó el moreno al Sly**

**-Bueno, hemos hecho una tregua- dijo el rubio orgullosamente- y tú?**

**-Mmm... Digamos que nos llevamos bastante bien- contestó el otro pensativo, pero luego cambió su cara a una pícara- pero por ahora, yo te gano Dragón.**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó el rubito dudoso**

**-Que yo logré ver a mi lobito… bañándose- y se relamió los labios al solo recordar la escena…**

**Flash Back:**

**Ya eran las 6 y algo de la tarde y Blaise ya había terminado la tarea. De pronto, cuando entra a su habitación, escucha sonidos de agua cayendo y supone que es Weasley bañándose. Sonriendo pícaramente, se acerca al baño y abre la puerta con mucho cuidado:**

**Ron está dándole la espalda, dejándole ver su, mmm, exquisito trasero, seguido de una amplia espalda musculosa y una piernas firmes y largas. Cuando Zabbini se da cuenta, ve que tiene una erección, y olvidándose del pelirrojo por un momento, sale del baño, dejando la puerta abierta.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Ughh.. no tenías por que decírmelo..ahora tendré pesadillas- dijo Draco asqueado.**

**-¬¬ lo que digas- le contestó el otro rodando los ojos.**

_**-Oye, Comadreja- le dijo Draco a Ron mientras caminaban- sabes como ir hasta el Gran Comedor?**_

_**-No y tú huroncito?- le respondió el otro despectivo**_

_**-No tengo por qué contestarte, pobretón- terminó el otro fastidiado- Blaise, tu sabes cómo ir, verdad?- le preguntó a su amigo.**_

_**-No tengo idea…Potter- llamó Zabbini**_

_**-Qué ¿?**_

_**-Sabes como ir al Gran Comedor?**_

_**-Creo que Snape dijo algo acerca de eso, pero no estoy seguro- dijo el ojiverde pensativo, pero para cuando respondió eso, estaba en una bifurcación. Se quedaron un rato discutiendo cuál camino tomar, hasta que al moreno Sly se le ocurrió una idea:**_

_**-Miren, para hacerlo más fácil, saquemos un galleon- sacó uno- si es cara, vamos a la derecho y si es cruz, a la izquierda. Todos de acuerdo?- asentimiento- bien….**_

_**Blaise lanza la moneda y durante unos cuantos segundos ésta gira, pero luego cae y en ella se puede ver que salía: cruz…**_

_**-Bien, vamos hacia la izquierda- dijo Malfoy caminando hacia ese lado, seguido de Ron, Harry y Blaise.**_

**10 Minutos después…**

_**-Esto…escuchan el ruido?- les pregunta Ron a los otros tres.**_

_**-Sii!! Civilización!!- dice el rubio emocionado **_

**_-¬¬ -atinan a hacer los otros. Caminan un poco más y llegan al Gran Comedor, donde ya una cantidad de gente esta sentada comiendo. Blaise y Draco se van para la mesa de Slytherin y Ron y Harry van a la de Gryffindor._**

**-Veo que han sabido como llegar, no?- los saludó Pansy desde su asiento mirándolos divertida- yo tardé muy poco, mi gatita sabía como venir.**

**-Oh, cállate- le respondieron los otros dos sonriendo. Se sentaron un rato y comenzaron a comer.**

**De pronto, Draco sale con su extraña posesividad, según Blaise, y quiere matar a su lobito y a Granger. Claro que él no lo permitiría y entre él y Pansy intentan controlar al rubio, que sólo atiene a sonrojarse. **

**Pero entonces, él se queda boquiabierto al ver que cuando el Sly saca su cuchillo de nuevo y se dispone a atacar a sus Grys, una luz y un extraño aroma a vainilla salen de Draco y comienzan a pasar por todos, incluyéndolo a él y a Pansy. Al final se posa en Potter y éste, asustado mira a Malfoy, pero el está inconsciente. No entiende lo que pasa, pero de pronto la misma luz sale del cara-rajada y se une con la de su amigo y en ese momento Draco se despierta, sólo para….ABRAZAR POSESIVAMENTE A POTTER! Su cara es un completo O.O y también la de su amiga y la de sus Grys, dónde su lobito se desmaya y Granger sigue con cara sorprendida. Luego el viejo chiflado y Draco intercambian un par de palabras que él no alcanza a escuchar y se van, seguidos por un ojiverde resignado.**

**-Pansy- llama él a su amiga. La mira y ve que ella también está sorprendida.**

**-No me preguntes, no sé- le contesta a su muda pregunta y tranquilizándose, se sienta a terminar su comida. En un momento mira a su lobito y a Granger- creo que nuestros Grys también se sorprendieron…**

**-Pero mi lobito está desmayado!- dice frustrado. Estará bien? No le pasará nada malo?- y encima no podré verlo..- y se sienta con la cabeza entre sus brazos, apenado.**

**-Tranquilo, Blaise, yo te ayudaré a verlo- le sonríe Pansy misteriosamente mientras los dos miran a una preocupada Hermione llevando, con esfuerzo, a un inconsciente Ron. **

**-----------------Fín del Capítulo------------------**

**NA: Hola! Después de una semana he vuelto a actualizar…siento muchísimo la tardanza y sé que este capi es corto..pero no tuve la suficiente inspiración ToT **

**Palo se empieza a golpear contra la pared**

**Palo mala-palo mala- palo mala**

**Bueno, este es un chap extra, ya en el siguiente veremos que pasó con nuestros otros protas ¡!**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS(no me importa si no me dejan…nunca cumpli las normas n.n):**

**YO: querida amiga! Me encanta que te haya gustado el otro chap! Sisis…la elección de pareja…no era algo obvio? Draco posesivo!!! n.n que chibiii**

**Asami-Black: hola! Bienvenida y gracias por tu review... sigue leyendo! )**

**OlgaxTomxFelton: jeje, pues acá lo tienes un poco retrasado y corto…pero el próximo prometo largo! n.n me encanta DDUE , tu tambien actualiza!**

**Lyofar: bueno…creo que soy una incoherente . xDD este word de porquería no me quiere poner las líneas cuando quiero…está en contra de mi u.u espero que te haya ayudado la info y pues…me tienes para cuando quieras!**

**Isayura: si..que a veces da miedo..pero esto no es nada…ya verás a un verdadero Draco posesivo..muajaaj xDDD**

**Besos a todos y nos vemos pronto!**

**Palo-Darksly**


	6. Segundo Día del Intercambio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo demás es propiedad de J.K Rowling…Por mala suerte ToT**

**Autora: Palo-Darksly**

**Advertencia: Relación Slash(chico/chico)**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco, Ronx Blaise, PansyxHerm y etc..**

**NA: No hay espoilers del sexto libro y Harry ya mato a Voldy**

**Por fin!!!**

**Un beso, una historia y… un veela?**

**Capítulo 6: Segundo Día del Intercambio**

**La mañana del Segundo Día del Intercambio llega, y Harry Potter es despertado con un:**

**-Buenos días, Harry!- de parte de Draco Malfoy, su "némesis", ahora descubierto veela.**

**-Cinco minutos mas…- dice el ojiverde ocultándose detrás de las sábanas. **

**-Ah, no, arriba Harry- le responde el rubio sacándole las sabanas y descubriendo a un hermoso moreno, al parecer del Sly-Llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases!**

**-Ya voy, Ron-le contesta un dormido Gry al otro bostezando mientras empieza a tomar su ropa.**

**-No soy Weasley, Harry- le dice Malfoy parándose enfrente del chico.**

**-Qué?...-le responde Potter mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con un rubio de ojos grises mirándolo divertido- Malfoy?! Que haces tú aquí?!**

**-Por si no lo recuerdas Harry, ayer empezamos el Intercambio de Casas… y Te tocó dormir conmigo- le dice el otro insinuante acercándose peligrosamente a Harry.**

**-Oh..- de pronto el moreno recuerda toda la noche pasada… la luz , el olor a vainilla, el posesivismo de Malfoy, la charla con Dumbledore, que el rubio era veela y él era su pareja….¿¡Eh?! su pareja?!- Espera Malfoy…**

**-Dijiste que me llamarías Draco- le contesta el otro agarrándolo posesivamente por la cintura.**

**-Espera Draco- le dice Potter alejándolo de él- Esto es demasiado para mí… necesito pensar, cinco años de enemistad no pasan rápido, sabes?**

**-Lo sé… pero no pienses que podré resistirme mucho tiempo, eres demasiado hermoso como para que me retenga- le responde el rubio acariciando su mejilla. Harry se sonroja y al otro solo se le antoja pensar "_adorable"_.**

**-Esto... Tenemos que irnos, Draco- le dice el otro levantándose de su cama, agarrando sus cosas y empezando a salir del cuarto- Vienes?**

**-Claro- le contesta el Sly alegre colgándose del brazo del Gry y tirándolo para salir de la habitación, encontrándose con un asombrado Blaise.**

**-Y Ron? Dónde está?- le pregunta Harry al chico ignorando la sorpresa el otro.**

**-Primero sería bueno que me dijeras Potter, qué diablos le hiciste a Draco?!- le responde el otro mirando al rubio, quién ahora tiene una cara llena de furia.**

**-No le hables así a mi Harry- le dice el rubio queriendo abalanzarse sobre él, pero siendo detenido por el ojiverde-pero Harry…**

**-No, déjalo Draco- le contesta el Gry mirando fijamente al príncipe y éste mira mal a Blaise y luego fija su atención en Potter- Mira, todo esto es por lo que ha pasado ayer…**

**-Quieres decir esa cosa de las luces y el olor a vainilla?**

**-Si. Después de eso, Dumbledore nos llevó a hablar sobre lo que había pasado y resultó ser que Draco es un veela. Sabes que son no?**

**-Claro, pero eso no explica lo del Gran Salón…- lo mira dudoso**

**-Lo del Comedor fue la selección de pareja de Draco- en ese momento se sonroja un poco- Y terminó eligiéndome a mí…**

**-Te creo, es obvio que te haya elegido - le dice el moreno aceptando la idea- ya que desde hace bastante que Draco gustaba de ti..**

**-En serio?- le contesta el otro boquiabierto mirando al Sly y encuentra una amorosa mirada de parte de Malfoy.**

**-Si... Siempre me gustaste..- le dice agarrándolo de la cintura intentando besarlo pero siendo retenido por Harry.**

**-Ughh... Me van a dar pesadillas, hagan eso en otro lado- mira Blaise asqueado- mejor vámonos.**

**-Está bien- acepta Potter empezando a salir por la habitación y caminando hacia el Gran Comedor**

**En el momento que entran al Gran Salón son bienvenidos por un silencio sepulcral y un millon de miradas puestas sobre ellos. Harry se pone nervioso, Draco manda miradas asesinas a los que están mirando al moreno y Blaise solamente sonríe burlón.**

**-Bueno, hasta luego Draco, Zabbini- dice Potter caminando hacia su mesa, pero siendo detenido por el brazo de Malfoy.**

**-Ah, no. Tú vendrás conmigo- le dice éste jalándolo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.**

**-No, Draco, suéltame!- forcejea el Chico Dorado molesto con el rubio logrando que el otro lo soltase- yo iré a mi mesa**

**-Bueno, entonces iré contigo- le responde el Sly colgándose de Harry y tirándolo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor- Buenos Días, Granger- saluda cortésmente a Hermione, quién hace aparecer una mirada sorprendida y contesta:**

**-Buenos Días, Malfoy, Harry- y les hace lugar para que se sienten al lado de ella, mientras le manda una mirada de "después-me-explicarás-que-rayos-pasa" al Gry.**

**-Buenos días, Herm- le responde él captando la mirada y sentándose al lado de Draco. De pronto nota la ausencia de su pelirrojo amigo- Y Ron? Dónde está?**

**-Él se desmayó ayer a la noche… cuando pasó lo de las luces y el olor a vainilla- le dice ella señalando al rubio con la mirada- pero ya saldrá hoy al mediodía, así que no hay de que preocuparnos.**

**-Ah.. está bien- asiente el moreno y se gira para ver como todos miran muy extrañamente a Malfoy, quién está entablando una agradable conversación con Neville. **

**Al terminar el desayuno, Harry y Hermione caminan hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, pero son retenidos por Draco, quién tira del brazo del Gry y le dice:**

**-Tú vienes conmigo!**

**-No puedo Draco, no tenemos esta clase con Slytherin, además tú ahora tienes Herbología con Ravenclaw si mas no recuerdo- le contesta el moreno soltándose de él.**

**-Pero…- le mira dudoso el otro- bueno… Granger!**

**-Qué?- pregunta la castaña **

**-Mm... Cuidarías a Harry por mí?**

**-Ehmm.. Si, claro, Malfoy- le contesta ésta extrañada- vámonos, Harry, que llegaremos tarde.**

**-Si.. Hasta luego, Draco- se despide el Gry y se da vuelta para seguir a Hermione.**

**-Mejor que no le pase nada eh, Granger!- le grita el rubio y después corre hacia los invernaderos.**

**Qué está pasando?- le pregunta por fin la chica cuando ven que el Sly se había ido**

**Sabes que son los veelas?**

**Sí, pero que tiene que ver con Malfoy?**

**Bueno, él es uno. Lo que pasó ayer en el comedor.. fue su selección de pareja- le contestó el moreno sonrojándose.**

**Oh…- lo mira sorprendida Granger entendiendo la situación- y supongo… tú eres su pareja, cierto?**

**Sí…**

**Bueno, Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea no?- le pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa**

**Eh? O sea.. que no estas molesta?- le responde Potter asombrado**

**No, al fin y al cabo, no resolvería nada con enojarme- le contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros- pero al que sí le costará entender será a Ron…**

**Sí.. pero primero esperemos que se recupere y después le diremos, si?- le suplicó el chico**

**Pero Harry…**

**Por favor!**

**Bueno, pero yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias, eh?**

**Sisi, gracias Herm!- y en ese momento entran a la clase.**

**-Cómo estará Harry? No le habrá pasado nada?- pensaba Draco preocupado en la clase de Herbología. Pansy y Blaise lo miraban extrañados, el rubio no era de la clase de persona que mostrara sus emociones. Pero como el moreno si sabía la causa de su anormal actitud, se acercó a él y le preguntó:**

**-Qué pasa Draco?**

**Pasa que no sé si Harry esta bien- dijo éste apenado. Zabbini atinó a darle palmadas en la espalda y a decirle:**

**-Tranquilo, estará bien, no tienes por que preocuparte.**

**-Pero no sé si Granger es de confiar…**

**-Por qué nombras a la sangre-sucia?- le preguntó éste**

**Por que le he dejado a cargo a Harry- le contestó- y no sé si estará bien bajo su cuidado…**

**Aunque me duela admitirlo- le respondió Blaise con una sonrisa- Granger es la mejor amiga de Potter y ninguna otra persona podría cuidarlo mejor.**

**Si tú lo crees…- dijo Draco un poco mejor y regresó su atención a la clase justo cuando le tocaba contestar una pregunta. Zabbini volvió al lado de Pansy y ella le preguntó:**

**Qué le está pasando a Draco?**

**Bueno, Pan, creo que ha llegado la hora de darte varias explicaciones…**

**NA: Al fin he vueltoo!!**

**Creo que ya han pasado un par de meses desde mi ultimo chapp… lamento muchisimo la tardanzaa!!**

**Seguiré tardando en actualizar, pero no tant0o.**

**En fin… les ha gustado el chap? La continuación vendrá pronto.. todavía no ha terminado el segundo día, pero quería al menos que tuvieran una idea… les recomiendo que empiezen a repasar los capítulos anteriores, puesto que nuestros Raves volverán al ataque.. siii!! No creían que todo sería tan facil no?**

**MUAJAJAAJ (¬¬)**

**Ahora sí:**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!**

**Liblack: hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado este chap.. Saludos!**

**Giosseppe: Lamento que no haya lemon.. pero faltará un rato para eso! Todavía nisiquiera Harry empieza a gustar de Malfoy, asi que faltará un poco de tiempo… (creo q sería bueno que tuvieras una charla con tu Yo interior xDDD)**

**OlgaxTomxFelton: Bueno… creo que he recobrado a mi musa interior(xDDD) y seguí con la historia.. estaba pensando en abandonarla, pero mejor la sigo… asi no tengo tantas imágenes pervertidas en mi mente :K**

**Isayura: Bueno.. no creo por que tendría que haberte dado pesadillas… era solo Ron! Isayura la mira amenazadoramente Ya.. mejor me callo ToT**

**Un besaso para todos!!**

**Suerte!!**

**Palo-Darksly**


End file.
